redcruciblefandomcom-20200213-history
Island X
Island X is an arena situated on a fictional island. Overview This map is a mountainous, jungle island with several high mountaintops, making it a great sniper map. It also features other extreme topography such as canyons and large outcroppings of rock. The best camouflage patterns to use for this map are any of the jungle or woodland patterns. A helmet is especially useful in this map, since the default skin contrasts brightly against the dark green background. Spawn points The blue team spawns in a small structure with two levels, a helicopter pad, a medium tank, and an anti-air gun. On the pad stands an Apache. A Bradley is parked in a nearby shelter. The red team spawns in an airfield with a large building surrounded by barbed wire and towers, and shelters on the other side of the runway housing a missile tank, a light tank, and a 30 mm machine gun. Inside the barbed wire sits a Mi-24 helicopter. Between the spawn points is a central structure with a large tower, accessible only by an elevated pathway originating from the base of the mountain. A seperate compartment of the tower can be accessed from the ground level, providing temporary cover from tanks, helicopters, and snipers. On either side of the tower are helipads, accessible from seperate stairways, and the central tower also includes its own helipad. Vehicles Tips & Tactics * The best camo patterns to use for this map are any patterns similar to woodland camo. A helmet is especially useful in this map, since the default skin contrasts brightly against the dark green background. Be careful when hiding, climbing, or exploring in this map, as there are many places where you can get stuck. The most common ones are the bottom of the canyon and some parts of the rock clusters. If you get stuck there, your best bet is to try to call an enemy in to shoot you back into your spawnpoint. * The best weapon to use is a powerful, long-range sniper rifle, preferably the M82, OSV96, M82 Predator, Cobra or Golden Dragon. * The best strategy is to get the non-snipers in tanks, and get the snipers to vantage points as quickly as possible. Therefore, if you are a good sniper, it would be more wise to let another player drive the vehicle while you ride to your prefered sniping position. If you are in a helicopter and you have one or more passengers, place them on the tower (either from the helipad, a risky move, or from the platform at the base of the mountain on the other end, with more cover), or on the top of a mountain to give them the best shot possible. If you have a .50 cal sniper rifle that is effective against helicopters, try to keep the air clear so that your helicopter can focus on getting the team where they need to be. Once everyone is in place, the snipers can begin destroying the soft targets, and the friendly helicopter can begin covering for the snipers on the ground by destroying the tanks. In a helicopter, it is more effective to spend as little time as possible directly over the enemy spawnpoint, and instead patrol the region just outside of it, where the spawnkill protection will no longer give the enemy an advantage. Gallery Island XFinal.jpg|Concept Art Island X 005-1.jpg Island X 004-1.jpg Island X 003.jpg Island X 004.jpg Island X 002.jpg Test 001.jpg Island-X 006.jpg Island-X 004.jpg Island-X 003.jpg BIG building pressed.jpg|Fort Concept Art 225132 263643180420474 1892520684 n.jpg|Promotional screenshot Islandx Strategy.png|A diagram of vantage points and vulnerable areas in Island X Trivia * Island X was in beta for 5 months before its release as a playable map. * The anti-air gun on the blue team base is a Soviet weapon. Red Crucible : Firestorm Island X was announced to be the 9th map released for RCF. See also